Three Days Without You
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri / Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, bila Sakura pergi kerumah neneknya selama tiga hari? Meskipun hari ini ada perrtandingan sepak bola antara Konoha Senior High School dan Yasogami High School, kenapa ia tidak bersemangat? / Warning: AU contain. RnR?


"_Gomennasai_, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari!" ucap Sakura menunduk. Sedangkan para laki-laki—Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, dan Lee—sibuk pada makan siangnya masing-masing yang tak jauh dari tempat para sang gadis makan siang.

"Hm? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba meminta maaf, Sakura?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tadi _okaa_-_san_ menelfonku, katanya nenek tiba-tiba sakit,"

"EEEH? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya Ino kaget.

Kring~ Kring~

"Maaf sebentar, aku ada telefon dari _okaa-san_. Ya, halo _okaa-san_? Pulang sekolah? Sekitar jam 4. Eh? Berangkat hari ini? Baiklah. Um. Um. Iya, nanti aku akan langsung ke depan gerbang. Tapi nanti aku akan izin dulu ke klub dan ke wali kelasku, boleh? _Hai_. _Hai_. _Jaa_,"

"Apa kata _okaa-san_mu, Sakura?" tanya Temari.

"Katanya aku akan berangkat ke rumah nenek hari ini dan aku pun akan dijemput nanti,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita, Sakura?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Rencana... kita...?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm... Kita bicarakan nanti saja, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil memberi peringatan orangnya-ada-disini.

"Eeeh? Kenapa nanti, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari sama-sama menghela nafas.

"_A-ano_, Ino-_chan_... Sebenarnya..." ucap Hinata yang berniat menjelaskan.

"Apa, Hinata?" tanya Ino polos.

Teng~ Teng~ Teng~

"... belnya sudah masuk," lanjut Hinata.

"Itu sih aku sudah tahu!" ucap Ino ketus.

"Sudah, ayo masuk. Kamu mau kena damprat Ibiki-_sensei_ karena kita telat datang ke kelasnya, hah?" tanya Tenten.

"Aaah, tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa hal itu harus dijelaskan nanti..." ucap Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang jelas nanti saja. Kalau kamu tidak mau mengikuti kami pergi ke kelas, kamu sendiri yang tidak kami ajak," ucap Sakura ketus. Ia pun sudah beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya. Diikuti Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten.

"Aaah, iya, iya..." ucap Ino yang juga beranjak berdiri.

"Rencana...?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa, teme?"

"_Iie_,"

.

.

.

Three Days Without You

For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_ yang biasanya membuat para murid mengatuk, sekarang para murid bisa merdeka untuk sementara. Ya, Ibiki-_sensei_ sedang ada keperluan, jadi ia tidak bisa mengajar untuk hari ini.

"Ne, Sakura. Kan Ibiki-_sensei_ tidak masuk, jadi ceritakan rencananya, dong," ucap Ino kepada Sakura yang duduknya berada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan rasa penasaran.

"Iya lah, kau kan mau berangkat ke rumah nenekmu hari ini," ucap Ino ketus.

"Um... Um... Ah, Naruto!" panggil Sakura kepada Naruto yang duduk di depan Ino.

"Hm? _Nani_, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok kearah Sakura.

"Kesini sebentar," ucap Sakura. Kemudian Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal. Oke, mungkin bukan tatapan sebal, tetapi tatapan cemburu.

"Hei Sakura, aku itu sedang bicara denganmu, lho. Kok kamu malah mau bicara sama Naruto?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ino Yamanaka," ucap Sakura sedikit sebal.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sini, aku bisikkan sebentar," ucap Sakura. Kemudian Naruto menunduk dan mendengarkan bisikan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Hmm... Aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Oke," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"_Ne_, teme~" panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang duduknya di samping Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Antar aku ke kamar mandi~" pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kau bukan bocah TK lagi, dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel.

"Ayolah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi~"

"Ya, ya," ucap Sasuke yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke pun hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan kearah Naruto. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ayo teme~" ucap Naruto sengit.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua segera keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hinata, Tenten, Temari!" panggil Sakura kepada mereka bertiga sambil memberi kode. Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari pun langsung beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra~! Jangan sampai kesabaranku habis ya~!" ucap Ino geram.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa diam sih, Ino?" tanya Tenten sebal.

"HAH?"

"Sudah, sudah, tenangkan diri kalian," ucap Sakura menghela nafas dan diikuti Temari.

"Cepat katakan, Sakura!" ucap Ino geram.

"Oke, oke! Jadi rencanaku itu—" ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kau akan pergi berapa hari?"

"Um? Kata _okaa-san_ sih, sampai tanggal 24, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn,"

"Oh, aku ingat. Pulsaku habis, jadi untuk sementara ini, mungkin aku tak akan menghubungimu. Tapi kalau kamu menelfonku, silahkan saja,"

"Hn,"

"Umm... Ah Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sudah menungguku di depan gerbang. Jadi aku—"

"Aku antar,"

"Um!" ucap Sakura mengangguk senang.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang depan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata kecuali Sakura yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Hatsune Miku dengan volume kecil.

"Sudah sampai. _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya familiar ditelinga mereka berdua.

"Itachi-_nii_?" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Aku duluan ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke singkat.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke langsung melemparkan pandangannya kearah Itachi.

"Untung saja aku tidak terlambat," ucap Itachi sambil kelelahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Ma—"

"Tidak, aku malas," potong Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Nanti aku belikan kamu tomat yang banyak, deh!" ucap Itachi dengan jurus rayuannya. Sasuke pun diam sejenak.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pasrah.

'_Yes_, aku berhasil!' ucap Itachi penuh bangga.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di tempat Sakura

Kring~ Kring~

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Kenapa kau tak menjawab telefonku dari tadi?_"

"Ah, _gomen_, _gomen_! HP-ku dari tadi kutaruh kamar, sedangkan aku dari tadi bersama _okaa-san_ sibuk merawat nenek. Jangan marah ya, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"_Hn_,"

"Aku baru saja sampai disini. Yaaah, sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu,"

"_Hn, aku juga_,"

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ juga? Oh ya, tadi Itachi-_nii_ untuk apa menjemputmu? Apa dia ada perlu denganmu?"

"_Hn. Dia pun yang membuatku pulang telat hari ini_,"

"Eeeh? Memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ sama Itachi-_nii_ dari mana?"

"_Aku menemaninya_ _nonton pertandingan sepak bola_,"

"Oooh, pantas... Lalu _okaa-san_mu marah tidak pas kamu dan Itachi-_nii_ pulang telat?"

"_Nggak. Yang marah_ otou-san_. Tapi bukan aku yang dimarahi_,"

"Eh? Kok bisa begitu?"

"_Tentu saja bisa. Ternyata Itachi_-nii _kelupaan satu tugas yang diberi_ otou-san, _jadi ia dimarahi_,"

"Ahahaha... Dasar Itachi-_nii_, selalu begitu!"

"_Hn_,"

"Ah Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau istirahat dulu, ya? Aku capek banget, nih~"

"_Hn_,"

"Kalau ada PR, nanti bilang aku, ya?"

"_Hn_,"

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya~"

"_Awas nanti ada yang keluar tiba-tiba dari bak mandimu_,"

"Iiih, Sasuke-_kun_ iseng! Aku jadi takut mandi, nih!"

"_Ahahaha..._"

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Aku marah, nih!"

"Gomen, _aku hanya bercanda, Sakura_,"

"Buuu! Ya sudah, selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_! Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. Besokkan masih sekolah,"

"_Hn_,"

"Daa!"

"_Daa_,"

Tuuut— Tuuut—

"Hem, sepertinya ini akan berjalan sukses," ucap Sakura dengan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tanpa Sakura. Ya, Sakura masih sibuk mengurusi neneknya yang di luar kota. Meskipun ini hari pertandingan sekolah Konoha Senior High School melawan Yasogami High School, tapi Sasuke tidak bersemangat sedikitpun. Ia pun hampir frustasi sendiri karena ia tak bisa langsung bertatap muka dengan _cherry_-nya. Ia juga kelelahan menuruti permintaan dari _nii-san_nya karena biasanya ia tak akan mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Teme? Oi, teme~?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah diulang, dobe,"

"Kau kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Hm? Ah, jangan-jangan kau kesepian karena Sakura-_chan_ sudah tidak masuk tiga hari, ya?"

"Entah,"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu, kok~"

"Terserah,"

"Hei kalian! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengobrol? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!" panggil Guy-_sensei_—pelatih klub sepak bola.

"_Hai_! Ayo, teme!" ajak Naruto.

"Hn,"

Kemudian pertandingan Konoha Senior High School melawan Yasogami High School dimulai. Pertandingan berjalan dengan sengit. Sasuke bersama Naruto berusaha untuk membuat gol, namun pemain dari Yasogami High School berusaha untuk mencegah Sasuke dan Naruto mencetak gol. Namun tak disangka, Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya dapat mencetak gol. Kemenangan sementara untuk Konoha Senior High School. 1-0.

"_Yeah_, maju Konoha Senior High School!" teriak Ino dari bangku penonton.

"_Ganbatte_, Naruto-_kun_!" teriak Hinata yang tak kalah dengan Ino. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan pacarnya, langsung mencari-cari Hinata dan akhirnya ia temukan. Hinata yang sadar bila Naruto sedang mencarinya, ia langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum dengan khasnya.

Menjelang berakhirnya pertandingan, Sasuke sudah kelihatan sangat lelah. Para fansnya yang menonton pertandingan itu, langsung berteriak semakin kencang dari pada sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, tanpa Sakura yang meneriakinya seperti biasa, ia tak akan bertambah semangat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _ganbatte_!" teriak dari salah satu bangku penonton. Suara itu seperti suara yang—sangat—dikenal Sasuke. Akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan semangatnya yang terakhir dan mencetak gol yang terakhir untuk pertandingan itu. Konoha Senior High School pun menang dengan _score_ 2-0.

"Kau memang hebat, teme!" puji Naruto.

"Hn, _arigatou_," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Ayolah cepat, teme! Kita telat nih!" ucap Naruto tak sabaran.

"Bukannya katamu kalau kita telat juga tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Y-yah, itu sih..."

Kemudian mereka berdua sampai di depan _basecamp_ yang biasa ia dan kelompoknya tempati.

"Kamu masuk duluan, teme!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sepatuku susah dibuka, nih! Kamu masuk duluan saja, teme!"

"Hn,"

Lalu disaat Sasuke membuka pintu, ruangan itu gelap sekali.

"Lampu, lampu—"

DOR!

"_Happy 17__th__ birthday_, Sasuke!" ucap Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino. Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya pun turut mengucapkannya. Kemudian ia berfikir sebentar untuk memastikan. Ah ya, hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Itu berarti, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hey teme, jangan bengong saja, dong," ucap Naruto dari belakang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"_Minna_, _arigatou_ _gozaimashita_," ucap Sasuke menunduk dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Oke, sekarang bagian terpentingnya!" ucap Ino.

Dari belakang Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari, keluarlah wanita yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. Ya, Sakura. Ia pun sudah manis dengan bajunya yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis-garis berwarna pink. Dan ditangannya, sudah ada kue tart dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Saku...ra...?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"_Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you~_! Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga! Sekarang ju-ga! Sekarang ju-ga!"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Fuuuh—

Semua lilin yang ada di atas kue tart itu berhasil Sasuke matikan. Semuanya pun langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita dengarkan komentar dari Sasuke! Silahkan, Sasuke!" ucap Kiba.

"Ehem. Kepada semuanya, saya, Sasuke Uchiha, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"_Otanjoubi_ _omodettou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura yang sudah ada di sebelah Sasuke. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menaruh kue tart itu dimeja yang dekat dengannya.

"Hn, _arigatou_,"

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_! Tadi teme mencetak gol untuk sekolah kita, lho!" ucap Naruto riang.

"Um. Aku sudah tahu," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap seseorang dari pintu. Ternyata dia adalah Itachi-_nii_. Sontak semua diruangan itu kecuali Itachi langsung tertawa.

"Itachi-_nii_ sudah sangat terlambat, tahu!" ucap Naruto. Kemudian semua yang ada di ruangan itu kembali tertawa.

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan kedatangan Itachi...

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Ia pun sudah memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Um? _Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Katanya kau pulang tanggal 24,"

"Aku bohong,"

"Hn?"

"Tadi pagi sekitar jam 8 aku sudah sampai disini,"

"Lalu kau menonton pertandingan?"

"Um. Dari awal sampai habis. Hehehe..." ucap Sakura polos.

"Kau membohongiku,"

"Tidak untuk alasan merawat nenek,"

"Tetap saja kau membohongiku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan raut kesal diwajahnya.

"_Go_-_gomen_..." ucap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan. Kemudian Sasuke langsung tersenyum tanpa disadari Sakura.

"Kau mau kumaafkan, Sakura?"

"Um! Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun terkejut dan langsung merona seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"... aku mau ini sebagai kado darimu," lanjut Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan heboh.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
